


Quiet Afternoon

by martizzle



Series: Schmando Ficlets [1]
Category: Hot Guy P.I. (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martizzle/pseuds/martizzle
Summary: Nando passes out on the couch. Schmidt has a mini-crisis.
Relationships: Schmidt/Nando Sy
Series: Schmando Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Quiet Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of starting a final project that's due in six days

Schmidt was eight minutes into editing a single Instagram post (he wanted to explore his options, sue him) when a loud snore nearly made him throw his phone.

It was the middle of a slow day, which was in the middle of a slow week. Schmidt didn’t blame Nando when he collapsed on the sofa in their office – though Schmidt had to wonder how Nando managed to fall asleep on that thing in the first place. It was certainly style over comfort, and they may or may not have picked it up from Goodwill. There was still a dent in the wall from when they struggled to get it through the door.

Rain had been pitter-pattering on the windows all day; soft, distant thunder came rolling in just a bit ago. Perfect nap weather, as far as Schimdt was concerned. Nando snored again, and Schmidt couldn’t help but smile fondly. 

Schmidt brought up a food delivery app and ordered some coffee for the two of them: a cappuccino for Nando (with an extra shot of espresso) and a nonfat salted caramel mocha for Schmidt.

He put down his phone and just sat there for a moment. The storm outside provided some lovely white noise, and Nando’s soft breaths tugged at something in Schmidt’s chest that he quickly pushed back down. 

...But he couldn’t just leave Nando like that.

With a sigh, Schmidt quietly got up from his desk and padded over to the couch. Nando’s glasses were horribly askew, and with the gentlest hands, Schmidt tugged them off and put them safely on Nando’s desk. Nando barely reacted.

 _He must really be out of it_ , Schmidt thought to himself.

Nando was just in a tee shirt, having shed his hoodie earlier in the day to fix something under Schmidt’s desk. 

_I wonder if he’s cold_.

Against his better judgement, Schmidt unhooked his trademark black coat and laid it over his partner. A small snore, some readjustment, and Nando curled in on himself, tucking his face under the coat.

 _Oh no_.

Schmidt’s phone pinged just then.

He gratefully took the opportunity to retreat to his desk. A possible case concerning a supposed theft at a YouTuber’s makeup warehouse – and someone thinks it’s a publicity stunt. Honestly, even Schmidt couldn’t keep up with beauty influencer drama.

Schmidt started typing up a response email and let Nando sleep. He’d probably wake up when their coffee arrived, anyway. That guy could smell caffeine from a mile away.

And if Schmidt kept stealing glances in the meantime, well, it’s not like there were any witnesses.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> might make this a collection of ficlets in the future? probably when i don't have about ten projects to finish


End file.
